


The Sleeping Prince

by kusuri



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cap_Ironman Reverse Bang Challenge 2014, Dragons, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusuri/pseuds/kusuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>READ IT HERE---><a href="http://peaceful-sands.dreamwidth.org/234974.html">The Sleeping Prince</a><br/>Crown Prince Anthony Stark was left injured and unconscious in the accident that killed his parents. Court Magician Yinsen and Major Rhodes of the Castle Guard had their suspicions about just how much of an accident it really was. It left them with a problem, how to protect the unconscious Prince until he can take the throne in his own right? Steve Rogers, ex-Captain of the King’s Army, had wandered the realm since leaving his post, fulfilling the duties that he believed he really signed up for. When he heard that Prince Anthony was in need of help, that was a call he could never ignore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleeping Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Title: [The Sleeping Prince](http://peaceful-sands.dreamwidth.org/234974.html)
> 
> Author: peaceful_sands
> 
> Rating (both art/fic): PG-13
> 
> Universe: AU
> 
> Word Count: ~32,000
> 
> Warnings: Chapter 4 contains brief mentions of Clint’s difficult childhood.
> 
> Crown Prince Anthony Stark was left injured and unconscious in the accident that killed his parents. Court Magician Yinsen and Major Rhodes of the Castle Guard had their suspicions about just how much of an accident it really was. It left them with a problem, how to protect the unconscious Prince until he can take the throne in his own right? Steve Rogers, ex-Captain of the King’s Army, had wandered the realm since leaving his post, fulfilling the duties that he believed he really signed up for. When he heard that Prince Anthony was in need of help, that was a call he could never ignore.

  



End file.
